From Me to You
by X-Bride
Summary: It's Ichi's birthday. Sadly, he has been spending it all alone, until Mitsuo gives him a rather intersesting gift Yaoi, lots of yaoi! IchiMitsuo. R&R!


**From Me to You**

Disclaimer: I do not own Eerie Queerie (Ghost!) or any of its characters, trademarks, themes, or situations. This fic contains shonen-ai (yaoi) themes. If you do not like this kind of thing, I suggest you find another fic more to your liking ! Thank-you for reading this and please review! Reviews inspire me!

Summary: It is Ichi's birthday, and Mitsuo has a rather INTERESTING present for his shy friend who almost spends his special day alone. IchiMitsuo. Yaoi, lots of yaoi!

Under the dismal sky, Ichi sighed deeply as the weather reported a passing thunderstorm. Days like these made our shy Ichi full of bleak emotion; however Ichi tried to be optimistic because today was his seventeenth birthday. As much as one child would look forward to their birthday for fun, birthday cake, friends, happiness, and of course, presents, Ichi imagined the birthday parties he had when he was but a boy. On his ninth birthday, he remembered a soccer theme party that he marked as the best day of his life in his mind.

Sadly, as more ominous clouds rolled in from the North, Ichi knew he would never have another birthday as fun and terrific as that ever again. Ichi's frown grew more as he shut off the TV.

Looking around his empty apartment, he expected there be nothing but sharp and deadly silence that was once and a while broken from the thunder outside. Ichi wanted someone walking through his black, smiling and wishing him a Happy Birthday! Alas, nothing of the sort would ever grant itself upon Ichi's special day.

It was almost seven at night, and all Ichi did to celebrate was buy a cupcake at a local bakery (he was low on cash ;;), brought it home, placed a candle on it, made a wish and blew out the candle. After sitting in the dark for awhile, Ichi decided to finally eat the cupcake.

'Eating that cupcake wasn't as sweet as I hoped it would be. I guess eating something sweet isn't as delicious when you are eating it alone,' Ichi thought to himself.

Before deciding to go out for a walk, maybe to go to a club or Tokyo Tower (even if the clouds blocked all the dazzling stars) just for the heck of it, Ichi forgot about his wish. What had he wished for on his seventeenth, but lonely, birthday?

"I wish that I could have someone to share today with, even thought today is almost over," Ichi said sadly to his reflection in the mirror hung on the wall. Then an image of Mitsuo came into Ichi's mind. "No...No. That could never happen. That could make a nice wish, but...that's all it would be. Just a wish..."

But the image of the kawaii blonde never seemed to disperse from his mind as Ichi sat back down on the couch and gasped at what his hands collected from his face.

'Tears? W-What...? What...am I crying for? This is my birthday, I should be happy. I mean a nice and quiet birthday, all to myself, with nobody to bother me; I guess that is kinda cool..." Reality talking it was not cool, not even one-millionth a little cool at all. Ichi's eyes birthed more silver tears that gently flowed down his pale face. 'No! Don't cry...it's my birthday...it's my birthday...'

BOOM! Loud echoes of the current thunderclap caused lightning to illuminate the night sky, but unfortunately, caused a blackout in at least seven streets, and I am sad to say that one of the residents who lost power was none other than Ichi himself.

He sat there, all alone, crying silent tears of loneliness and hurt, hungry after that cupcake did not satisfy him, there in perfect blackness, with no said individual to be there with him, to comfort him, or even smile at him, he was left there to drown in his solitude with no electricity to brighten up his night.

Finally, he moved but not from utter human movement, he jumped from the element of surprise by hearing the random melody of his doorbell. Trying to catch his breath from such a surprise, Ichi walked to the door and slowly opened it with emotionless eyes.

'If I don't need anymore problems now, what could this be?'

The door opened up to Ichi the silhouette of the person that made his heart skip at least a thousand beats per minute. His eyes widened with even more surprise than he bargained for.

"Hello, Ichi," Mitsuo greeted the taller boy, now blushing that was easy to see even in the pitch blackness around them.

"M-M-Mitsuo! What are you doing here? I mean, that is-umm...not saying that you're not welcome here; it's just that...I wasn't expecting you! W-ould you like to come in?"

"Thank-you," the blonde smiled. Ichi offered to take his raincoat and umbrella and placed them in the closet. Mitsuo walked into the apartment with a small smile on his face which meant he was up to something.

"Would you like some warm tea?" Ichi asked. Mitsuo shook his head. "Umm...how about some pocky?" Mitsuo shook his head again. "How about some...umm...some..."

"How about I give you something you would like?" Mitsuo purred, taking a step closer to Ichi. Ichi backed up all the way against the wall, Mitsuo coming in closer.

"S-Something that gulp I would like?"

"Well, yeah. Considering it's a VERY special day, y'know?"

"I-uhh...I,"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ICHI!" Mitsuo shouted as he gave Ichi the warmest smile he had ever seen. "I can't believe you are seventeen already! Time sure does fly!"

"I-It sure does." Ichi laughed for two reasons. 1.) For being so led on that Mitsuo was actually going to do something more than say Happy Birthday, and 2.) For being so embarrassed, but Ichi felt so happy that at least one person said happy birthday to him and made him smile, despite the fact it was the person he was so in love with.

"Thanks, Mitsuo!" Ichi happily replied. "That was a great gift. I'm glad that you didn't forget."

Mitsuo stared at his friend with a confused look in his eyes. "Forget? How could I forget my friend's birthday? That would be awful!"

Ichi smiled and told himself that all was good. That is...until just this second.

"Yes," Mitsuo continued. "It would be awful to waste the great gift I brought especially for you."

"A gift?" Ichi was both touched and surprised.

"Yes." Mitsuo stepped in closer once more. Ichi's eyes grew wide with wonder.

Suddenly, Mitsuo said: "Hey what's that!" and Ichi snapped his attention to nothing over his shoulder which gave Mitsuo the OK to proceed with his "special: gift.

Cupping Ichi's face in his hands, Mitsuo jerked the face around and smashed his lips on Ichi's own silky ones. Licking Ichi's lips and caressing his soft cheeks, Mitsuo opened his smiling eyes to look directly into Ichi's small, shocked eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Ichi," Mitsuo whispered in between passionate kisses. Ichi moaned in the back of his throat, pleading with his sanity to let this be for real. Leaning in, Mitsuo rocked his hips against Ichi's, causing his eyes to shut tight.

The kiss grew deeper and deeper with every passing moment; a tongue fighting for dominance, breaths filled with caresses and pleasure, and it was their moment for them and them alone. Hands tickling and exploring each other's body was all so wonderful.

Before they knew it, they broke away from each other in order to obtain breath, both smiling like newlyweds.

"Did you like that present, Ichi?" Mitsuo said in his ear. "I picked it out especially for you."

Ichi breathed so fast and hard, maintaining his sanity. He was in utter bliss.

"Yes."

"I can't wait until your next birthday," Mitsuo smiled. "Then we can add on to your birthday gift." Mitsuo slid a finger across Ichi's lips and looked into his shiny eyes. "I want to be yours tonight. Let me?"

Ichi's heart literally melted. He was so happy, he didn't care if the thunder caused a flash flood and drowned him in the darkness of the night, he had Mitsuo in his arms, and that was enough for him.

Caressing his smooth skin on his back, trailing kisses here and there and across his neck and shoulders, the two lovers stumbled into deep company just for them. Anything like a birthday was next to nothing when there is nothing around for one, but can be the greatest gift when someone's company is granted.

Even this has a happy ending; sadly, this story has reached its end. All that's left to say is:

Happy Birthday, Ichi!

THE END


End file.
